Siete estrellas en la magnitud del cielo
by Castiel-YK
Summary: — ¿Sabes?, el cielo debería tener solo siete estrellas — ¿Por qué? — Porque somos los Hyakuya. —Pero somos ocho… —Lo se, tú serás la luna. (Reencarnación)/ Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Dije que haría una historia de reencarnación si se me dan las ideas, y surgió algo nuevo. Tengo un poco de temor de dañar esto, pero bueno, lo intentare. Este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña historia llamada "Mikaela" aunque se parezca al inicio (?)

Advertencias: Posible BL (Aún no lo decido XD), Reencarnación, Universo Alterno, Algunas malas palabras e.e, contiene SPOILER del manga, así que si no os gusta, abstenerse a leer. Owari no seraph jamás en mi vida me va a pertenecer, pero bueno… déjenme soñar.

* * *

 **Siete estrellas en la magnitud del cielo**

— ¿Sabes?, el cielo debería tener solo siete estrellas — ¿Por qué? — Porque somos los Hyakuya. —Pero somos ocho… —Lo se, tú serás la luna. (Reencarnación)

* * *

Capítulo I

 _-Año 2016- Mikaela Hyakuya muerto en acción._

 _Cuando empezó la batalla, Mikaela comprendió tarde que ya era la guerra, puedes perder miles de batallas más, pero no la guerra._

 _Lo primero que buscó sus ojos era el cuerpo de Yuuichirou con la esperanza de encontrarle sano y salvo, para protegerle de todo el caos que amenazaba con sucumbir, si es que no había empezado ya._

 _Corrió entre los cuerpo caídos a gran velocidad, hasta encontrar a Yuuichirou intentando matar a un noble._

 _—_ _¡Yuu-chan, aléjate!_

 _De sus labios salió lo que parecía una súplica. ÉL no podía matar a un noble como Crowley, pese a tener una de las espadas Demoniacas de la serie Negra. Un humano no podría matar a un vampiro y definitivamente no iba a dejar que Yuuichirou arriesgase su vida en el intento._

 _—_ _¿Mika…?_

 _Y el peor error que pudo cometer el pelinegro era distraerse, en la guerra tan solo diez segundos de debilidad puede suponer una muerte segura._

 _—_ _¡Yuuichirou, cuidado!_

 _El pelinegro escucho al Teniente coronel advertirle cuando sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo, Mikaela le había empujado y como consecuencia había recibido el golpe._

 _—_ _¡Mika!_

 _—_ _Yuu-chan, todavía metiéndote en problema sin Mikaela-sama… — un susurro suave emano de los labios del rubio._

 _El tiempo le pareció detenerse. No, no, no… ¡Él no puede morir!_

 _—_ _¡Idiota, no digas esas cosas! — un halo de rabia empezó a apoderarse del pelinegro. — ¡Los mataré a todos, Mika! Así que… espérame un momento, por favor…_

 _—_ _¡N-no, no puedes contra ellos! — intentó tomar su mano en la desesperación, pero una punzada de dolor le atravesó al pecho, instándole a sujetarse la zona afectada._

 _¿Moriría así como así? Sin poder salvar a la persona que más quería, no, no solo eso, era también su motivo de vivir, su pequeña luz en ese podrido mundo._

 _—_ _Yuu-chan…_

 _Su mente se debatía entre la inconciencia y las ganas de aferrarse al mundo, ¿Por qué?_

 _Había creído que hace mucho perdió las esperanzas de seguir vivo. El dolor, la fatiga y la falta de sangre empeoraban su condición, y que la herida no sanarse era de grave preocupación. Tan solo pudo escuchar una serie de explosiones, gritos y ver mucho rojo a su alrededor, la vista se le nublaba a segundos. Algo le llamaba, le gritaba que lo dejase ya, no había forma de seguir en esa terrible oscuridad._

 _Morir como hace mucho había preferido._

 _—_ _¡Mika!_

 _Y pudo escuchar una voz lejana que le parecía de lo más dulce, antes de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia._

 _Para siempre._

 _-Año 2016- Yuuichirou Hyakuya muerto en acción._

 _Debía ser un sueño, seguro era un sueño._

 _Sus ojos no podían enfocar nada, a cada respiro una lagrima más, a cada respiro una grieta más._

 _—_ _¡Mika no juegues conmigo y levántate! ¿¡Acaso ya no quieres irte conmigo!?—la impotencia, la desesperación, un tumulto de sentimientos que le destrozaban, y a cada palabra, estás eran sofocadas por el llanto — Huyamos juntos, pero por favor… vuelve._

 _No había siquiera una palpitación en el cuerpo del rubio._

 _—_ _¡Mikaaa…!_

 _Y gritó, como si eso pudiera aliviar la presión en el pecho, como si pudiera borrar la historia y poder reescribirla a su gusto, como si eso pudiera regresarle a la vida…_

 _—_ _Los mataré… los mataré… ¡Los mataré! — y sus ojos se llenaron de fuego ardiente, la adrenalina, la rabia, la ira, el enojo, la desesperación, tantos sentimientos dañinos._

 _—_ _¡Yuu! — el teniente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Allí estaba otra vez ese monstruo._

 _—_ _¡Los mataré a todos!_

 _Y uno de sus ojos se torno en negro, un aura oscura empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo del pelinegro._

 _—_ _¡Yuuichirou, no te dejes controlar!_

 _Pero no escuchaba nada, en su mente solo había tres palabras: Matarlos a todos._

 _—_ _¿Qué es eso? — Crowley estaba tendido en el suelo, había sido atacado brutalmente por el chico, pero su gran poder regenerativo le mantenía con vida._

 _"—_ _¿Mika? ¡Mika, no te vayas!_

 _—_ _Yuu-chan, te estaré esperando, así que por favor, apúrate y venga mi muerte."_

 _Vengar su muerte. Va a vengar su muerte. Los matará a todos y podrá estar con Mika por siempre._

 _—_ _¿Qué está pasando con Yuu? — Shinoa y el resto se acercaron con pasos apresurados._

 _—_ _Ha perdido el control…_

 _—_ _¡Voy a abrazarle!_

 _Corrió hacia el pelinegro. Antes había funcionado, debía volver a funcionar._

 _—_ _¡Yuu, soy_ _yo_ _, Shinoa!_ _¿_ _Puedes_ _escucharme?_

 _Le abrazo con mayor fuerza intentando reprimir las lágrimas._

 _—_ _Escúchame, por favor, vuelve, ¡Tienes que volver!_

 _Y Shinoa sintió un golpe que le empujo hacia el piso._

 _¿Volver? ¿Para qué?... El tenía que matarlos a todos e ir con Mika y su familia._

 _Y dejo que su cuerpo tomase el control de sus acciones. Debía matarlos a todos, eso es lo único que importaba._

 _"—_ _Bien hecho, Yuu- chan, ahora, vámonos con nuestra familia."_

 _—_ _Mika... — y esbozo una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer pesadamente junto a ese cuerpo que conocía perfectamente._

 _Estaba agotado, parecía que su cuerpo había sido traspasado con miles de dagas, como si miles de vampiros le hubiesen apuñalado o robado cada gota de sangre._

 _Su mano buscó la ajena, estrechándola en una débil caricia._

 _"_ _Allá voy"_

 _Y dejo que toda la abrumante oscuridad le llevase._

 _Para siempre._

-Presente-

El invierno empezaba a congelar sus manos descubiertas. La próxima vez se tomaría la molestia de llevar guantes.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Era tan aburrido observar a través del ventanal del bus en plena noche. Se dirigía hacia la estación central de Tokio, ya era tarde y esperaba llegar antes de que el último tren marchara.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que aún había un tren para ir hacia Nagoya, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la respuesta fue positiva.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar al susodicho tren. Realmente el día había sido agotador, así que se sentó en un asiento cualquiera mientras bostezaba.

—Pasajeros con destino a Nagoya, por favor abordar el tren.

Y la voz de la chica del megáfono le sobresalto. Debía tomar el tren.

Con pereza se levanto del asiento, pero tuvo que correr cuando vio que el tren ya estaba por marchar. Realmente ese día apestaba.

Al entrar observo unas cuantas personas, lo que le agrado, dado que odiaba la multitud conglomerada. Cuando busco un asiento apartado sintió como sus palpitaciones se aceleraban.

Unos ojos azules le observaban fijamente.

Durante el trayecto un montón de pensamientos llenaron su mente.

—Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos llegaremos a su destino, por favor prepárense para el descenso.

La voz le sobresalto. Cuando volvió la vista hacia el chico solo noto el asiento vacío, así como su corazón se torno.

Empezó a caminar hacia la casa con paso autómata. Al llegar solo pudo arrojarse a la cama y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

Esa noche, soñó con unos ojos azules.

* * *

 **FIN…**

Ok No… miento, miento, pero no me maten, que si lo hacen no habrá continuación.

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me odiaron?... Háganme saber sus opiniones mediante un preciado Reviews.

Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, ellos no me pertenecen, el anime menos...

* * *

Capítulo II

La familia Krul era conocida por poseer uno de los emporios más poderosos de Japón. Mansiones en varias partes del mundo y una gran cantidad de dinero.

Pero en lo que respecta a los sentimientos, podían clasificarlos como témpanos de hielos estampados en el corazón; fríos y secos. No existía nada más allá de alianzas con el fin de extender las ganancias, poner el apellido en lo alto mediante matrimonios convencionales.

—Ya es hora de que aceptes tus responsabilidades. — Krul Tepes no era nada más y nada menos que una mujer con una apariencia bastante joven, elegante y de unos exquisitos gustos, de estatura baja que solo lograba acentuar más esos rasgos infantiles de los que tanto se jactaba poseer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? — el rubio intento buscar las palabras adecuadas ante la petición de la peli rosa.

— ¿Qué no es obvio Mika-kun? Ya es tiempo de que encuentres una linda jovencita de buena familia... — si de algo carecía Ferid Bathory, era el tacto para decir las cosas, palabras burlonas, cínicas, llenas de veneno y una mofa incomparable.

El rubio guardo silencio, una mirada que carecía de emociones se instaló en sus orbes. Sospechaba de qué vendría toda esa pinta barata de conversar "Porque hace mucho que no lo hacíamos". No era más que un reproche, una orden, porque seguramente Krul encontró unos buenos socios que poseían una hija joven que, seguramente, necesitaba un joven de buen estatus para mantenerse en la cabeza de la sociedad y, por consiguiente, en un futuro un heredero que pudiera obtener toda la fortuna.

—No estoy inte…

— ¿Crees que me importa? Mikaela, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como llegaste acá? ¿O necesitas que te refresque la memoria?— Krul esbozo una sonrisa, cuanto adoraba esos juegos mentales, era un toma y dame, pero para su caso, no había nada que darle que no fuera un poco de dolor psicológico.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de gritarle, eso no era lo que deseaba, nunca había deseado pertenecer a esa familia que solo pensaban en conquistar el mundo de los negocios, pura codicia y vanidad destilaban en ese par de ojos carmines.

—Maa, vamos Mika-kun, no es tan malo, la chica es bastante linda, y adivina, ¡Es una Hiragi! ¿A qué es fantástico?

Los Hiragi eran realmente poderosos en el mundo de los negocios, conocidos en todas las palabras. Era un apellido que destilaba porte, fuerza y mucho, mucho dinero. Cualquiera que uniera lazos con esa familia podían sentirse de lo más afortunados, pero para Mikaela todo eso apestaba.

Había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación, no era una rebeldía adolescente como solía llamarlo Krul, ni algo divertido con lo que se acostumbraría, como le decía Bathory. No podía explicarlo, pero no deseaba tener amistades con nadie, preferiría estar solo que pretender ser feliz ante las sonrisas hipócritas y los abrazos con intereses. Nada más que una basura de la sociedad, simples prototipos.

* * *

Rasgo con furia la punta del lápiz contra la libreta, ¿De que le serviría saber la raíz cuadrada de ciento cincuenta y siete? No es como si fuese buscándole la raíz cuadrada a cada número que encontrase en el camino, era algo totalmente estúpido.

Prefería el arte, la forma en que los dibujos cobraban vida, los trazos se le hacía de lo más maravilloso y las cantidades de historias que podían guardar. Era algo que le fascinaba y, al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de vida.

— ¿Eh…? — miro la hoja llena de borrones, encontrándose con algo de lo más extraño. Sin siquiera preverlo había empezado a trazar uno ojos que conocía perfectamente.

Un tono azul oscuro en sus pupilas y a su alrededor pequeñas tonalidades iban esparciéndose como cristal, y alrededor del iris un tono más oscuro que el resto. Pero pese a lo hermoso que eran carecían de algo, y eso era el brillo de la felicidad.

Eran los ojos de aquel chico que había visto en el tren. Desde ese día dibujaba sus ojos a diestra y siniestra por todas partes, no había nada más absurdo que eso, en su opinión, pensaba que era brujería o alguna de esas chorreadas que solía hablarle Shinoa, pasar tanto tiempo con ella estaba surtiendo efecto.

Quizá, solo quizá, debía buscarle. Así daría fin a lo que el denominaba como un capricho de artista. Pedirle que le dejase dibujarlo y listo, todo quedaría en buenos términos.

—Idiota, como si fuera tan fácil encontrarlo… — suspiro y volvió su atención con su tarea, quizá tendría suerte y podía terminar al menos la mitad.

* * *

Si la multitud le apestaba, lo era aún más con el apuro. Había roto el despertador de un manotazo y se quedo dormido, cuando lo supo, ya eran más de las ocho y debía ir rápido a la Universidad.

Un desperdicio era llevar el conteo de la gran cantidad de personas que había empujado y golpeado con las prisas, pero su destino parecía estar a años luz de distancia.

—Por ello es necesario que aprendamos a…

— ¡Aquí estoy! — abrió la puerta del aula.

Los alumnos dirigieron automáticamente sus miradas hacia el pelinegro que, agitado, intentaba inhalar todo el aire que podía.

—Ya veo que ha decidido llegar, pero lamentablemente tendrá que quedarse en el pasillo, además de la hora que es, ha interrumpido la clase, que molesto es tener que lidiar con chiquillos. — una sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios del adulto.

Yuuichirou sentía la rabia arder, el profesor Guren Ichinose era de esos hombres que sabían tocar las fibras más sensibles de los alumnos, especialmente el de Yuuichirou.

—Maldito… — y aunque lo susurro, intento que sonase lo suficiente audible como para que el mayor le frunciera el ceño.

Pero como la política de la academia no incluía maltrato estudiantil, ya se encargaría de llenarle los cuadernos de cálculos, ecuaciones, Pitágoras y logaritmos, ya se desquitaría viéndolo sufrir con tantas matemáticas, tanto como para que le explotase el cerebro.

—Ahora, fuera. — y una mirada sombría le advirtió a Yuu que había despertado la furia de satán.

Realmente todo apestaba.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza, aquí esta el cap.2, espero les gusten, gracias por los comentarios anteriores.

Atte. Ukime.


	3. Chapter 3

***OnS no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo III

Tomo frenéticamente de la botella. Los gritos de júbilo y alegría no se hacían esperar, producto de una borrachera de más de cinco botellas de alcohol y el humo del cigarro en el ambiente.

La vista se le tornaba nublosa a ratos, pero seguía tomando. Fue una pésima idea competir contra Kimizuki, siendo este más tolerable al licor, pero no iba a dejarse ganar.

Una vez vaciado el contenido, golpeo la mesa con la base de la botella produciendo un sonido seco, escucho más gritos.

— ¡Otra más, otra más…!

Sentía mucho mareo, pero al frente de él, Kimizuki parecía aún cuerdo, un tanto tambaleante, pero no lo suficiente.

—Jaja, Kimizuki te esta dando una paliza… — la sonrisa burlona de Shinoa solo le daba más dolor de cabeza.

El piso parecía moverse, más rápido, cada vez más y más rápido. Se fue para atrás sin poder mantener el equilibrio, contaba que sería una caída muy dolorosa, probablemente le dejaría unos morados al siguiente día, pero ya ni se iba a acodar.

— ¡Yuu, cuidado! — parecía que la voz de Yoichi se iba distorsionando lentamente.

Y unos brazos le sujetaron, debían ser unos brazos de chico, porque de ser lo contrario la caída iba a ser innegable, pero no lo fue.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió débilmente mientras intentaba incorporarse, quería al menor agradecer al chico por evitarle caer en vergüenza, aunque probablemente nadie se acordaría.

—Lo sien… — y sus ojos simplemente se cerraron.

Y quizá todo fue un sueño. Quizá algo producto del alcohol, el ruido estridente, el calor sofocante o el olor a cigarro y sudor.

Pero podía jurar que era lo más real que pudo haber visto.

Eran tan azules como el cielo.

* * *

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Respiraba acompasadamente bajo la sabana.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Se removió un poco, luego otro poco.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

— ¡Agh, cállate!

Si pudiese clasificar lo que sentía en su cabeza, podía ser una bomba, una pequeña bomba atómica a punto de estallar. Tomo como pudo el reloj y acallo la alarma, hubiese deseado seguir durmiendo, realmente lo hubiese deseado, pero las manecillas del reloj no marcaban el acostumbrado digito siete. Estaba lejos de eso.

Ya eran las 10:50am y aún tenía un sueño de los mil demonios, sumado a un horrible dolor de cabeza y el asqueroso sabor a licor de la noche anterior. Maldijo el día en que acepto la invitación de la loca de Shinoa y la apuesta del idiota de Kimizuki. Escucho el timbre sonar constantemente.

Y una mierda.

Cuando fue a abrir, una sonrisa burlona le recibió. Yuuichirou estaba a punto de protestar lo temprano que le parecía.

Sintió arcadas y corrió al retrete como si no hubiera mañana.

—Puaj…

Y dos mierdas.

— ¡Yuu-san, buenos días!

—Maldita Shinoa, cállate ¿Quieres?

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —elevo el tono.

Y tres mierdas.

* * *

Mikaela se ajusto la corbata azul. Una voz al otro lado de la puerta le aviso que ya era hora de ir a la cena con la hija de los Hiragi. Se vio una ultima vez en el espejo y bajo. Sentía que le esperaba una larga noche.

Al llegar, no se sorprendió que el ambiente fuera uno de los más lujosos. Pensaba simplemente cumplir con la cena y quizá, solo quizá, hacer que ambas familias olviden todo ese disparate de comprometerles. Al menos esperaba no encontrarse con una chiquilla molesta.

Un mesero le guio hacia una mesa apartada, vio que la espalda de la chica, parecía bastante menuda.

—Buenas noches, joven Tepes. — la chica se levanto haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Portaba un vestido sencillo blanco. Le señalo la silla y ambos procedieron a sentarse. El ambiente se volvió un tanto incomodo.

—Puedes simplemente llamarme Mika, Hiragi-san. — el rubio corto el silencio.

—Entonces puedes decirme Shinoa.

Realmente la noche se estaba tornando larga, ambos suspiraron internamente.

* * *

Yuuichirou observo aburrido el montón de hojas esparcidas en su pupitre. Había llegado temprano por pura suerte, pero lastimosamente lejos de realizar el montón de deberes con los que Guren le estaba atosigando, volvió a su tarea de hace semanas, tarea que había comenzado con unos ojos azules y no veía fin.

— ¡Eh, no lo puedo creer, es perfecto, perfecto! ¡Jajaja, un enorme cero! — la peli morada le arrebato el montón de papeles mientras los agitaba.

— ¡Ahh, devuélveme eso! ¡Shinoa, maldita! — Yuu se levanto y empezaron a corretear el salón hasta que Shinoa salió al pasillo y dicho correteo se convirtió en una persecución.

— ¡Es realmente sorprendente, Yuu-san!

— ¡Shinoa!

Yuuichirou vio como las hojas empezaron a caer de las manos de la chica, en su desespero intento agarrarlas todas, el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada molesta a Shinoa.

—Nee, Yuu-san, no te moleste, era broma, una broma. — Shinoa se agacho para recoger los papeles esparcidos.

—Idiota…

— ¿Eh…? Este chico… —observo con cuidado una de las hojas. —Yo lo conozco.

— ¿¡Qué chico!? — Yuuichirou le arrebato el papel. En el se observaba el sujeto que le estaba inundando los pensamientos cada día.

—Es mi prometido.

* * *

***Lamento la tardanza. Gracias por los comentarios, no he podido responder a falta de internet. (Mar de lagrimas, plis)


End file.
